Solve for $x$, $ \dfrac{5x - 4}{4x} = 7$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4x$ $5x - 4 = 28x$ $-4 = 23x$ $23x = -4$ $x = -\dfrac{4}{23}$